


Autumn

by Redthebookworm



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, star trek: collision course
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but like, late thirties you feel, not like super old, so i put collision course because i heavily reference what i remember from the book in this, they are also old men in this, this is completely self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redthebookworm/pseuds/Redthebookworm
Summary: Spock and Kirk are taking a walk during autumn while on leave on Earth.





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely self indulgent fluff i needed to get out because these two are so CUTE and ive been wanting to read collision course again but ill need to find it in the boxes i packed for college  
> please enjoy my very small fic about these two love birds <3  
> (also @neetols on tumblr partly inspired this with her art of them holding pumpkins they carved, so shout out to her. def check her art out, it's AMAZING)

As the two men walked side by side amongst the trees, Spock admired the beauty of the Earth. It had survived so much; asteroids, wars, climate change. All things bent on its destruction. And yet it still existed freely. Spock looked down at the hand intertwined with his, then at the face of the man who was also gazing upon the autumn beauty. Jim had been just like the Earth when he was younger. A survivor. Handling problems as they came, always getting into and out of trouble. Spock could remember fondly of the first time they met and the interactions they had.

Even like the Earth, Jim grew and thrived into something so beautiful, so amazing and unstoppable, that it takes Spock’s breath away. This man that is full of warmth and radiates kindness was his t’hy’la. How Spock ever came to deserve him, he’ll never know.

“You know, taking a picture lasts longer.” Jim’s lips quirked up into a smirk and gave his husband a quick wink. Spock could feel the amusement trickle through the bond and he a slight green blush rushed to his cheeks.

“While that may seem logical, I find it more satisfying to observe the real you.” He could feel the amusement fade away (but not completely) into unbridled affection. Jim lifted their hands so he could brush his lips against Spock’s knuckles, and he sighed happily.

“Ten years of marriage and you still flirt with me like back when we first met.” He dramatically laid his head on Spock’s shoulder and sighed again, only this time it was like a lovestruck teenager.

“I can’t recall me flirting with you when we were teenagers, but I find it fascinating you were so enamored with me when we first met.” The corners of his lips twitched into the ghost of a playful smile.

“Me? Enamored?" Jim snorted. "I don’t know even if I could have felt that emotion when I was seventeen, all I knew was rage and arrogance. And I remember pretty clearly it was _you_ , Mr. Spock, who had been so wrapped up in my youthful beauty. Now look at me. I’m an old man. I have creaky bones and I complain about the coffee when it’s not hot enough in the morning. I’m 37 and no longer beautiful,” he put the back of his hand to his forehead like a helpless damsel. While he was obviously being melodramatic, Spock was aware of the very real insecurities that Jim faced sometimes as he neared 40. 

“Although you do complain about the coffee, I have to say your body is in remarkable shape for your age and that you are still as ravishing as the first time I saw you.”

“Ooo, Spock, so scandalous to say that out here!” Jim stopped leaning on Spock to give him a kiss on the cheek, then he proceeded to untangle their hands and stopped walking. Spock did the same and his t'hy'la wrapped his arms tightly around Spock. The warmth from Jim's body was greatly appreciated, especially when he nuzzled into Spock’s neck and started kissing there.

“I am happy though that you still love me as much as you did back when we first got married.” Spock could feel through the bond that Jim’s mood turned ever so slightly sour as he thought about the bad relationships he's witnessed.

“If anything, Ashayam, my love for you has only grown more.” The sourness completely vanished as Jim washed love through the bond in powerful waves. He felt Jim’s arms tighten even more around him and Spock squeezed back.

“Come on, let’s go back home so we can get you warm and carve some pumpkins,” Jim said as he pulled away slightly with a blissful smile on his face. 

“Okay. I get the cat stencil this time.”

“Wha--but you got it last year!”

Spock wouldn’t trade this for anything in the entire universe.


End file.
